


What if we don't have that long

by ChestnutBrumby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Documentaries, F/M, Ficlet, Infinity War spoilers, It's been months guys that's the last time I'm tagging spoilers, Other, Protective Wanda, Screw the Black Order seriously, Speculation on the SV deleted scene, Vision is a pure and precious cinnamon roll, scarlet vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutBrumby/pseuds/ChestnutBrumby
Summary: Expanded scenes of Wanda and Vision's entrance in Infinity War and and subsequent fight against Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive.





	What if we don't have that long

"Is that... is that actually lava running into the ocean?" Wanda stared in open amazement at the massive screen on the wall opposite the bed, captivated by the sight. Vision, though he found the natural wonder of two opposing elements interacting exceptionally interesting, was far more captivated by Wanda herself. Her loved the expression on her face he had long since categorized as _wonder_ , the way her eyes seemed larger than normal, her lips parted, the very faint flush along her cheekbones. Sometimes after they kissed he would spot that same flush of redness, though he had yet to determine the differing variables of the two separate situations. She clutched his arm, cuddling close to him on the bed as her eyes went wider still. The scene they were watching had changed to a hatchling lizard's escape from multiple snakes, and she was riveted.

So was Vision. When the ad break blared from the television Wanda released an explosive breath. She was so fascinating to watch he had divided his attention equally between her and the amazing scenes on the screen.

"Wasn't that incredible, Vis?" Wanda, when she talked with such a level of enthusiasm, moved her hands and gestured a lot. Just like when she actively used her powers Vision was fascinated by the twist of her fingers through the air. Unable to resist, spurred on by the way Wanda lay so close curled against his side, he caught one of her hands and pressed a warm, loving kiss to each finger. Wanda's excited expression softened into something more tender.

"You are incredible." He replied simply, and Wanda grinned broadly at him, twisting her body up to kiss him. Thus the ad break passed awfully swiftly in Vision's mind, until the music accompanying the documentary reached them.

"It's back on." Vision's voice sounded a little dazed, even to Wanda's ears. Wanda loved this slightly flustered side of him, the way his hands fluttered shyly along her waist as if amazed he was allowed to even touch her.

They rapidly formed a pattern, kissing during ad breaks and then cuddling together as each episode played. Each time one finished, Wanda begged for just one more - and she was content to let him think it was more about the documentary series. Vision wrapped his arms around Wanda as she thrilled over two snow leopards fighting for breeding rights to a female, and the danger they presented to her two year old cub.

"We should go and see some of these places." Vision suggested to Wanda, his heart beating faster at her close proximity. Her head was resting on his shoulder again, her breath smoothing over his neck. Her hand was on his chest, drawing idly patterns in a fashion that sent bursts of sensation along his entire upper torso. He ought to take this chance, lead into something he had been thinking about for a long time... but he was nervous, sure his voice would start to crack and falter if he really proposed what he wanted to. Leaving this life of secrecy behind... and starting a life together. Properly together.

"Mmm. Maybe one day. It looks awfully cold in the mountains and you're awfully warm." Wanda tucked his head onto his chest. She let out a sigh, feeling as if she could stay there forever.

She sniffled when a spider monkey rescued his stuck daughter from a too-high branch, clearly affected by the plaintive cries of the juvenile. Vision held Wanda a little more closely still as the daughter hugged her father as if expressing her love. Though logically he knew the young animal was holding on so as not to fall, he knew differently, and a regretful pang went through him.

She kissed him even more ardently in the next ad break. "I wish we didn't have to go." She sighed, looking over at the clock on the bedside table.

"Would you rather stay in bed?" He was so innocent it made Wanda's heart melt. She leaned in and kissed him. She loved being with him like this - the trust between them, the purity of Vision himself. She loved the way she could completely relax, bare her soul to him, and know he would keep it safe.

"Until we have to leave. Then maybe ten extra minutes." She curled up against his side, and returned her eyes to the screen, arching her back as he wrapped an arm more securely around her shoulder. It was hard to retain any semblance of a time limit when things were like this between them.  
  
  


* * *

 

 

"Quick, through the station!" Wanda wedged her shoulder under Vision's armpit, his arm slung over her shoulder. She was supporting his weight with her own strength with a side boost from her powers, worry lighting crimson threads in her eyes.

"But somebody might-"

"I don't care who sees you Vis!"

"But you-"

"And I don't care who sees _me_!" She finished even more fiercely, towing him into and through the station. Vision's fears about being seen were unfounded, given that it was so late at night at an out of the way stop. But just the same, conscious of the need for Wanda to remain in hiding and not be seen with one of the Avengers, Vision quickly interfaced with the main control computer and cut the feed from the security camera.

Wanda didn't hesitate when they emerged back into the night. She cut through an ally then across a street into another, Vision trusting to the routes she had memorized in case she needed a hasty escape. It had always been government agents or rogue HYDRA cells who knew about her powers she had feared come after her. As the familiar wordless warning flashed into the mindstone, Vision couldn't help feel an emotion he had only felt once, when he heard Wanda cry out in pain and drop from the sky.

Fear.

"How long do you think we'll loose them for?" He gasped out, a hand pressed over the gaping stab wound in his side. "Not long." Wanda replied, her accent creeping back in a touch out of stress. Her worry for him was almost tangible. "Do you know - have you seen them before, Vision?"

Vision shook his head and groaned softly when it pulled something in his side, lancing pain down to the wound. "Not... I don't - it is almost as if the _stone_ recognizes them." He ground out, stumbling. Before he could fall entirely Wanda caught him and helped him back up, and they kept moving.

Kept running.

"I activated my beacon. Steve and Sam should only be a half an hour away." She told him anxiously.

"What if... we do not have half an hour, Wanda?" Her hand tightened against the tense muscles of his back.

"Don't even think about it." She warned, her tone dangerous.

"You could go and meet them, come back for me-" Vision trailed off at the fierceness of Wanda's expression. She didn't even need to say it.

_She wasn't leaving him._

Wanda rushed them through an empty car park into a dark, narrow alley and there, let him slump onto the ground, sensing he couldn't go any further until she checked his stab wound.

"The blade." Groaned Vision, his hand sliding from around Wanda's neck of its own volition. "It's stopped me from phasing."

"Is that even possible?" Wanda didn't look at him as she questioned that, her focus on the wound, using her powers to try and knit his synthetic skin back together. A scarlet band-aid for a stab wound that was inches deep.

"It isn't supposed to be." He panted, golden ripples running over his skin as his phase power jarred out of control. Wanda stayed crouched over him, working on his injury, and only lifted her head when he spoke again.

"I'm beginning to think... we should have stayed in bed."

He relished the few seconds he got to see her smile before he sensed their incoming attacker, his head whipping up. Vision gave Wanda a desperate shove to safety, and a hand wrapped around his neck and snatched him from the ground as if he were weightless. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea of Warstang's that I linked with speculation for the deleted SV IW scene, which Artemis_Egeria encouraged me to write! Warstang's idea was Vision's line 'we should have stayed in bed' was actually an innocent one, because they'd been having such a nice time cuddling and kissing :D Thanks guys for sharing your ideas freely amongst the fandom and encouraging me to do this, love to you and all my fellow SV fans! 
> 
> The start with Planet Earth II was was pretty much so I could express my huge nerd self (and because I have a headcanon Wanda is a wildlife documentary geek) so enjoy.


End file.
